Bi-Han
'|align=center}} Noob Saibot, once known in life as Bi-Han (璧漢), was a Lin Kuei assassin-turned wraith from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. He is one of the few original characters, debuting in the original Mortal Kombat arcade game as Sub-Zero, older brother of the current, younger Sub-Zero. He first appeared as Noob Saibot as a secret character in Mortal Kombat II, first becoming playable in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, and was a secret character in Mortal Kombat 4. He holds the unique distinction of appearing, in one form or another, as a fighter in all of the first seven main fighting games. About Noob Saibot Reincarnated in the darkest of all realms, the Netherrealm, Noob Saibot is the very incarnation of evil. Before becoming a wraith, he was once Sub Zero, an assassin among the most power of Lin Kuei. As Sub Zero's name, clothes, and powers would suggest, his character was icy and distant. In all aspects, he was a cold-blooded and violent assassin absolutely dedicated to his clan, the Lin Kuei. While essentially neutral, his soul was dark corrupted from years of violence and remorseless killing. Before his story is revealed to the player, the player can make an educated guess on who he was. He disappears after MK, and reappears in MKII reborn as Noob Saibot. When he died in the first Mortal Kombat tournament at the hands of Scorpion, his soul, corrupted by years of violence, descended to the Netherrealm's Fifth Plane. The evil within his soul was released, stripping him of pride, compassion, and everything else "human." He wishes not only to remain in the Netherrealm, but to conquer and rule it. Though he has been seen in the service of conquerors such as Shinnok and Shao Kahn, his ultimate allegiance is himself. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Before his transformation, Bi-Han -as Sub-Zero- possessed incredible control over the element of ice, even more so than his own younger brother. He could easily deep freeze opponents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. By a single touch he was even able to flash-freeze opponents and had the ability to freeze the entire air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. Noob Saibot's powers were not revealed until Mortal Kombat Trilogy, having borrowed minute versions of movesets from other ninjas. In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, his powers seem to be revolving around both shadow and phantom. With the phantom powers, Noob Saibot was able to remove and control a kombatant's powers using a ghastly force in the form of projectile attacks, as well as being able to lift them in the air. He is also able to to use phantom powers to possess anyone or anything. His prominent powers are of the shadowy element, being able to completely manipulate it and possessing the ability to teleport as well as render himself invisible by blending in with the shadows. He was also able to manipulate the shadows to increase or decrease the effectiveness of his and others' powers limitlessly. In Mortal Kombat (2011), these abilities are taken one step further, where Noob is shown to not only be able to animate his own shadow (which is called Saibot) into a semi-liquid physical construct of himself, but also to be able to use it to fight his enemies for and alongside him. His intro and loss animations demonstrate the ability to morph into a similarly animated oily-liquid state similar to Smoke's cloud form but does not utilize it in battle. His weapons of choice were shurikens. He was initially to have these weapons (along with a scythe) in Mortal Kombat 4, but was replaced with Reiko. However, he begins using such weapons in Mortal Kombat: Deception. In Mortal Kombat Conquest, Noob Saibot is shown being able to transform himself into an oily substance to cross vast distances and to teleport. As the show takes place centuries before the first game, no reference of him being Sub-Zero is mentioned. Signature moves (As Sub-Zero) *'Freeze:' Sub-Zero could send a ball of ice and freeze the opponent in place. (MK, MKM:SZ) *'Lin Kuei Slide:' He could slide across the floor and knock the opponent off their feet. (MK, MKM:SZ) *'Ground Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. (MKM:SZ) *'Freeze in the Air:' He could jump and freeze his opponent in the air. (MKM:SZ) *'Diagonal Freeze:' Sub-Zero freezes the opponent, who is in the air. (MKM:SZ) *'Ice Clone:' Sub-Zero creates an ice statue of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. (MKM:SZ) *'Freeze on Contact:' Sub-Zero arranges a little jog, and whoever touches him freezes. (MKM:SZ) *'Super Lin Kuei Slide:' Improved version of Lin Kuei Slide. He could slide across the floor on greater distance. (MKM:SZ) *'Deep Freeze: '''He could easily deep freeze opponents to the point of them becoming brittle enough to shatter into pieces. (''MKM:SZ) *'Polar Blast:' He had the ability to freeze the entire air itself by concentrating all of his ice power into one destructive blast. (MKM:SZ) (As Noob Saibot) *'Disabler: '''Noob sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits. This move was renamed '''Ghostball' in MK 2011. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Spirit Ball. It will confuse the opponent and deals more damage. *'Hidden Claw: '''Noob shoots out a spear on a rope at his opponent, dragging them over to him, allowing a free hit. This move is directly borrowed from Scorpion. In ''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition, Noob will laugh evilly then exclaims "Get over here!" (MKII, MK:TE) *'Confusing Teleport:' Noob teleports to the other side of the screen and punches his opponent from behind. (MKII) *'Jump Attack: '''While in the air, Noob grabs the opponent and throws him/her. (''MKII) *'Slide Tackle: '''Noob does a scissor kick to his opponent. (''MKII) *'Teleport Slam:' Disappearing, then reappearing behind his opponent, he grabs them and slams them on the ground. The move is called Teleport Grab in Armageddon. (UMK3, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Teleport Smash and has Noob drag the opponent through the ground two additional times via portal. *'Shadow Throw:' Noob sends out a shadowy construct that grabs and throws his opponent into the air. (UMK3, MKT) *'Teleport Attacks:' Similar to the Teleport Slam, only he attacks the opponent instead of slamming them. (MK4, MKG) *'Blue Fireball:' Noob sends out a bluish-white fireball at his opponent. (MK:TE) *'Shadow Slide:' In a nod to his Lin Kuei Slide before his transformation, Noob sends his shadow out in a slide which trips the opponent. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Saibot Slide and makes the opponent completely flip over the shadow onto their back. *'Air Fireball:' From the air he shoots a fireball down at the opponent. (MK4, MKG) *'Dark Assassin:' Summoned by Smoke, he tosses shurikens into the opponent. In Armageddon, Noob performs this move without a partner. Unlike Reiko, who throws them one by one, Noob throws 5 shurikens in one throw. (MK:D, MK:A) *'We Live:' Along with Smoke, the two charge and punch the opponent. (MK:D) *'Death from Above:' Smoke summons Noob Saibot from the air, who then appears and kicks the opponent in the face. (MK:D) *'Switch Up:' Smoke summons Noob Saibot, who appears and punches the opponent from behind. (MK:D) *'Darkness:' Noob Saibot vanishes and reappears at will. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Black Hole:' Noob Saibot shoots a dark portal into the air which lands on the ground behind the enemy. It can also appear in front or landing right on the enemy. Should the enemy fall or be knocked into the portal, they will fall from the sky directly above Noob and receive damage from the drop. (MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced versions are all called Darkness. The black hole will fall faster, and will drop the opponent head first into the ground. * Shadow Charge: Noob Saibot sends one of his shadow clones to tackle his foe. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Saibot Charge and will have the shadow punch the opponent in the face before disintegrating. *'Shadow Upknee:' Noob Saibot launches his shadow clone in the air, which kicks the opponent away from him. (MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Saibot Upknee. It is slightly more damaging, and sends the opponent further back. *thumb|250px|right|Noob´s X-RayX-Ray Move - Together Again: Noob Saibot first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab them. Noob then punches the foe in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks the opponent in the stomach, causing them to vomit on his leg. (MK 2011) Fatalities (As Sub-Zero) *'Spine Rip:' The first Fatality that he had in the series involved ripping out opponent's head and spinal cord from their shoulders. It was one of the most infamous fatalities (with Kano's Heart Rip Fatality), which later spun a web of controversy around the violence factor in the game. This fatality was later given to his younger brother (MK4/''Gold'', MK:SM) and to Scorpion in Deception. In Trilogy and UMK3, the screen blacks out before Classic Sub-Zero separates the spine, parodying the controversy that first surrounded the Fatality. This was later used as a finisher in Armageddon. (MK, MKM:SZ) *'Sliding Knockout:' In the Game Boy version of of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero slides across the screen and knocks out the opponent. (MK) *'Super Uppercut:' In Sega Genesis version of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero delivers a powerful uppercut that knocks out the opponent. This fatality works only if Blood Mode is off. (MK) *'Deep Freeze Backfist:' In the SNES Version of Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero jumps from the opponent and freezes them, then jumps back to the opponent and backhands them, shattering them to pieces. (MK) (As Noob Saibot) * Teleport Slams: Noob repeats his special move of teleporting and slamming the opponent into the ground. However, in the fatality, he holds on and slams the opponent repeatedly until he or she explodes. Rarely, on the N64 version, it was possible for the computer to perform this Fatality without winning (resulting in a game freeze). (MKT) * Shadow Spin: Noob lifts his arm to summon a spinning cloud identical to the one that surrounds an opponent affected by his attack-disabling projectile. It drops onto the opponent, lifts him or her into the air, then spins until the victim's bones fly out of the spinning tornado. (MKT) * Torso Kick: A secret fatality for a secret character, this fatality only occurs when one-button fatalities are turned on. It is copied wholesale from Reiko, Noob Saibot's would-be replacement in MK4 and MKG. (MKG) * Ice Shatter: Another secret fatality, this one is copied from Sub-Zero. ''This one is quite the foreshadowing, considering Noob Saibot's at-the-time unrevealed origins. (''MKG) * Shuriken Barrage: Another secret Fatality, again copied from Reiko, where he tosses many shuriken at the opponent rapidly. Only available in the PC version of the game. In Deception, Noob takes out a deck of shurikens, he throws around eight of it to the opponent, then throws all the shurikens on his hand, which makes the opponent fall on the ground, dead. (MK4, MK:D, MK:U) * Make a Wish: Noob summons his shadow clone and each one grabs one of the opponent's legs. Then they start pulling until the opponent is completely ripped in half. (MK 2011) * As One: Noob creates a portal below the opponent, and a shadow clone comes out grabbing his/her torso. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, Noob closes it, crushing the midsection, and leaving the victim crawling on the floor bleeding to death. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship #1: Spare me:' Noob Saibot goes bowling, and ends up getting a split. Shao Kahn then says "That was pathetic." (MKT) *'Animality: Crazy Ant-ics:' Noob turns into an anteater and swallows the opponent whole. (MKT) *'Hara-Kiri: Shuriken Headshots:' Having taken to using shurikens in this game, Noob Saibot simply throws them upwards and lets them fall back down on his head. (MK:D) *'Babality:' Noob Saibot summons a portal, but gets sucked up, and ends up summoning a portal below himself as well. Noob Saibot is then caught in an infinite loop where he keeps falling through both portals in a comical fashion. (MK 2011) Movie and TV appearance Saibot's former identity of Sub-Zero (played by François Petit) appears in the first Mortal Kombat movie as one of Shang Tsung's guardians, and is killed by Liu Kang in their match-up; Kang hurled water at Sub-Zero the instant before he used his freezing power, creating a stalactite on which he was impaled. His relationship to Scorpion is all but ignored; Shang Tsung only remarks that they are the "deadliest of enemies, but slaves under my power." Noob Saibot (played by J. J. Perry) appears in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, emerging from Ermac's chest to assist him in his fight with Sonya Blade. Almost successful in killing her, they are stopped by Jax Briggs who quickly slays Saibot. No reference to him originally being Sub-Zero is mentioned. Noob Saibot, played by Master Sultan Uddin, also appeared in Mortal Kombat: Conquest. In the eponymous episode, Saibot was an imprisoned Outworld warrior mistakenly released by Siro and Taja; Saibot was then recruited by a sorceress to assassinate Kung Lao, a task at which he failed. In this incarnation, Saibot was completely covered in or made of black oil, and he wielded an Escrima stick that he could use as a striking weapon. Fire seemed to make him explode. Sub Zero's older brother, the original Sub-Zero, appears briefly in the first episode of Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, in a flashback which shows him being defeated by Liu Kang like in the first movie. However, because the show was being aimed at a younger audience, instead of getting impaled by an ice stalagmite like in the movie, Sub-Zero froze himself instead. In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, the Lin Kuei draws out a still mortal Scorpion into a fight against Bi-Han (Sub-Zero) in order to keep Scorpion from protecting his village. Bi-Han kills Scorpion's Shogun by freezing him, and then proceeds to sneak up on Scorpion, throwing him through the Shogun's remains. Bi-Han then stomps on the Shogun's frozen head before conversing with his rival, basically telling him the Lin Kuei plan before they fight. Scorpion eventually manages to defeat him. When he reaches the village he witnesses his family's frozen remains and then is himself killed by Sub-Zero from behind. At the end, Sub-Zero is revealed to be Quan Chi, who impersonated him in order to make Scorpion believe Sub-Zero murdered his family and clan, so he can gain his allegiance for the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. Quotes Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero *''"Grandmaster, in honor of the Lin Kuei, I bring you this sacred Map of Elements."'' *''"Let's get something straight... I am not a ninja... I am LIN KUEI! Scorpion was a ninja!"'' *''"Your peace of mind almost cost me this mission!"'' *''"That amulet isn't worth the bronze it's molded from."'' *''"I'll do it, Thunder God... But only because I have no choice."'' *''"You're mistaken! Quan Chi is responsible for their death!"'' *''"That's it? Not even a thank you?"'' *''"I vow to serve and obey the Lin Kuei."'' Mortal Kombat (2011) (As Sub-Zero) *''"Now you will feel death's cold embrace!"'' *''"Will not... or cannot?"'' *''"To hell with your clan!"'' *"The Netherrealm" *"That is not me!" (As Noob Saibot) *''"We have indeed. We knew someone would come for her."'' *''"May you join her in death."'' *''"The one Kano warned about. He is mine."'' *''"You. You are not worthy of the name Sub-Zero."'' *''"I wore those colors before you."'' *''"Yes, Kuai Liang. It is I. Quan Chi restored me."'' *''"I have no flaws. Quan Chi has perfected me."'' *''"It suits my purpose."'' *''"We share blood... we are not brothers."'' Character Relationships Movies As Elder Sub-Zero *Slave and guardian of Shang Tsung in the first movie. *Prepared to fight Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade alongside Scorpion, but were both incapacitated by Raiden. *Easily defeated one of Shang Tsung's minions during a taste of things to come in the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Defeated and killed by Liu Kang. As Noob Saibot *Emerged to help Ermac in his fight with Sonya Blade, during the final battle of the second movie. *Defeated and killed by Jax. Mortal Kombat: Legacy *Born Bi Han, Known as Sub-Zero. *An assassin of The Lin Kuei rival clan of Shirai Ryu. *Appeared briefly after Hanzo, better known as Scorpion, finds the Shogun Dead. *Tells Hanzo the death of the Shogun and bringing Hanzo here was a necessary step to killing the Shirai Ryu, and that they are without means of defense now. *Bi-Han and Hanzo fight. Stage Relationships *Goro's Lair: Should combatants in the Outworld discover a secret portal to Earthrealm, they may find themselves attacked by Noob Saibot here. (MKII, MKT, MK4, MK:A) *Lin Kuei Palace: Noob Saibot and Smoke invaded the new headquarters of their former clan with an army of demonic ninjas. (MK:A) *Living Forest: A mysterious shadow runs throughout this forest, some believing it to be none other than the dark ninja Noob Saibot. (MKII, MKT, MK4, MK:D) *Noob Saibot's Dorfen: The area where Noob Saibot waits in ambush during Shao Kahn's Earthrealm invasion. (MK3, UMK3) *Shaolin Temple: The elder Sub-Zero was once sent here on a mission to retrieve an important map and his fight with Scorpion. Years later his younger brother would battle Shinnok's forces here. (MK4) *The Cathedral: Should combatants in the Outworld and they may find themselves attacked by Noob Saibot here. (MK 2011) Trivia *Sub-Zero's original name was going to be "Tundra", which canonically became the younger Sub-Zero's codename. *Noob Saibot is actually 'Boon' and 'Tobias' backward, named so after the co-creators of Mortal Kombat, Ed Boon and John Tobias. *In every game in the series from Mortal Kombat: Deception onward, his name is simply written in the lifebar as "Noob". It is a commonly held misconception by fans that since John Tobias left Midway Games, the "Saibot" portion of the name had to be removed for legal reasons. This is false because Tobias does not own the rights to the name of "Saibot"; in fact the character is still called Noob Saibot during cutscenes and endings. It may be simply the result of the development team splitting up the name Noob-Smoke, but since the character has long been known with his full name, the change seems to come from an arbitrary decision to remove every reference to Tobias, like they have done in every commentary about Mortal Kombat origins in Deadly Alliance and Deception. *According to a tweet by Ed Boon, Noob is the character, while Saibot is his shadow clone. https://twitter.com/#!/noobde/status/37540240381968384 Noob and Saibot **This is hinted by the name of three of his enhanced moves in MK 2011: Saibot Slide, Saibot Upknee and Saibot Charge. *In Mortal Kombat: Deception, it is revealed for the first time that Noob Saibot is actually the original Sub-Zero, and states that he has not seen his brother since becoming a wraith. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks contradicts this, by being set in the Mortal Kombat II timeline and having Sub-Zero aware of Noob's identity. It also claims Noob is "possessed by one of the Elder Gods" which does not sit well with his Deception story. However, the majority of events in Shaolin Monks are regarded by most fans as non-canon due to their contradictory nature. **The fact of "being possessed by one of the Elder Gods" could be a reference of his alignment with Shinnok. * In Noob's appearance in Mortal Kombat II, his special abilities are simply copied from Scorpion. *In Mortal Kombat 3, Noob Saibot is not a fully black 'ninja' palette swap, but is actually a completely black version of Kano, because there are no 'ninjas' in that game. He also has absolutely no special moves, but uses some of Kano's combos. Also, in the Sega Genesis port, he even has Kano's Eye Laser Fatality. It's funny to note, when Noob wins a round, the announcer says, "Kano shows mercy!" This is an obvious programming glitch. *Noob Saibot was supposed to be a playable character in Mortal Kombat 4 also, but was removed in favor of Reiko. He instead became a secret character. * An early Mortal Kombat: Deception costume design for him became Havik, a different character altogether. *Noob Saibot made an appearance in the TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest where he emerged from the depths of an oily hell to fight Siro. At the time of the show's airing, the revelation that Saibot was Sub-Zero had not yet been established, Deception being released years later. His appearance here is henceforth amusing, since both versions of one character are active simultaneously in a non-canon telling of the MK saga. *Both versions are as well simultaneously active in Malibu Comics' short-lived non-canon Mortal Kombat series. **These comics ignored Sub-Zero's inherent evil altogether, as they were released before its first mention in Mortal Kombat Mythologies. Sub-Zero is, however, depicted as being the victor of Shao Kahn's tournament, defeating Goro and claiming the Dragon Medallion, even as he is killed by Scorpion. **In Malibu's "Baraka" issue (1995), Noob Saibot appears as a good guy, and offers Baraka his assistance in hunting Scorpion down and saving an infant Tarkatan (who is considered to be "Outworld's only hope"). *During his time as Sub-Zero, he disliked being called a "ninja." A loyalist, he referred to himself as a "Lin Kuei warrior" and distinguished the difference between the two. ** Ironically, Noob uses Shurikens, which are commonly used by ninjas. *Despite being classified as "neutral" in Mortal Kombat, many fans regarded Scorpion as the "bad guy" and Sub-Zero as the "good guy." They seemed to be depicted in this fashion in John Tobias' original Mortal Kombat comic book. However, in the second official Mortal Kombat collectors' comic, Mortal Kombat II (in actuality released before the game) their story is closer to game's. Scorpion is seen returning from the dead to protect the second Sub-Zero in the comic during the latter's fight with Reptile (this parallels Scorpion's in-game Mortal Kombat II ending). Because Sub-Zero killed Scorpion in "cold blood" (as Scorpion often puts it), Scorpion is supposed to be seen as the "good guy" and Sub-Zero vice versa. *Upon their appearance in Deception, there has been a massive outcry by fans that Noob and Smoke were a tag-team, as they felt it cheapened the characters' appearance and pushed Smoke (already an underdeveloped character storywise) further into obscurity. This resulted in the characters once more being split into two separate playable entities in Armageddon. ** Strangely, Noob-Smoke's primary costume in Deception was actually their alternate costume. This was fixed in Armageddon. *Losing to Noob Saibot in the SNES version of Mortal Kombat II will cause shouts of "You will die, mortal!" and "Toasty!" from Shao Kahn and Dan Forden, respectively. However, in the Arcade version, Shao Kahn says, "Feel the power of -" and is abruptly cut off by Forden's "Toasty!" *Losing to Noob Saibot in the arcade version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 will cause Shao Kahn to say "It's official, you suck!" instead of Noob's actual name. *Noob Saibot's name is mocked relentlessly, because the first part, noob, is internet speak for "n00b" or newbie. **This is further supported in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon when Noob Saibot gains a weapon of his own: Troll Hammer, with troll being a term for those who cause grief and mischief in order to purposefully extract a negative response. **Challenge 155 of the Challenge Tower in Mortal Kombat (2011) is called "Still A Noob", mocking Noob Saibot's name even further. *Noob Saibot is one of the two characters to not receive a bio video for the release of Deception or Armageddon, the other being Chameleon. *It was not until Trilogy that Noob Saibot finally attained a full sprite palette. In addition, before said game, Noob Saibot would turn white whenever frozen. *Despite being an unplayable character in the arcade version of UMK3, Noob Saibot had his own versus screen portrait and can be seen battling Human Smoke. This is because Noob Saibot was supposed to be a playable character like Human Smoke (as hidden), but was not finished yet. This is also supported by playable ROM versions of the UMK3 arcade. Using a character modifier, you can play as Noob Saibot who has his own dial-combos (not copied from other ninja's), and a character select picture that mimics Human Smoke's "?". His stage pattern remains at Noob's Dorfen, similar to Human Smoke's Lost portal. It was then in the Wave Net edition, that a secret code allowed you to finally play as Noob Saibot freely. *After their resurrection, Noob Saibot & Scorpion seem to never meet again after MK. *Noob's "Make a Wish" Fatality in MK 2011 is similar to the way Noob Saibot and Smoke kill Sub-Zero in their Deception ending. *In all games both brothers have appeared, Sub-Zero's Ice Blast and Noob's Disabler have had the same combination (Down, Forward, Low Punch). *The way he is seemingly killed in Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode is very similar to how Scorpion is killed in his MK:DA arcade ending, where he is thrown into a soulnado and seemingly torn apart. *In MK 2011, Noob's alternate outfit is the same outfit he wore when he appeared as Sub-Zero in the first tournament, with a black tone. *In MK 2011, when Quan Chi shows Scorpion the attack on his family, Sub-Zero is shown wearing the outfit his younger brother wears, not the one he is wearing. *In MK 2011, Noob seems to have the same stance as the Sub-Zero had in MK. This is a nod to him being the original Sub-Zero. **Further stating his former identity, when the player uses Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume, most of his sound files are changed to Noob's, such as his Iceball shout, which is exactly the same as his Ghostball shout. *In MK 2011, Noob Saibot's enhanced version of the Teleport Slam is similar to his Fatality in MKT, where he repeatedly slams the opponent. *In his MK 2011 ending, Noob allies with Havik, who, ironically, was going to be one of Noob's alternate costumes in Deception, but became a different character all together. This is probably a reference to this. *Noob, together with Sub-Zero, are the only two characters whose X-Ray Moves will not cause the enemy to fall to the ground. *In the opening cutscene of the MK 2011 Story Mode, Noob Saibot is seen with a sword lodged in his spine. Many believe this sword is Scorpion's Mugai Ryu. *In MK 2011, Noob Saibot's name is simply written "Noob", but the announcer says "Noob Saibot". *In Mortal Kombat: Legacy, Bi-Han knows hows to speak Japanese, despite the fact that he's half-Chinese. *In the SNES, Sega 32X and PC versions of Mortal Kombat II, Noob Saibot is a hidden playable character. *In the Sega Genesis version of Mortal Kombat II, Noob Saibot's harpoon is black, and Amiga version black/normal, but all other versions are normal. *In MK 2011, when Noob Saibot does his shadow moves, his real shadow disappears until the attack is done. *When using Klassic Noob Saibot's alternate colors, Noob will summon Klassic Smoke as opposed to his usual shadow clone. **In MK 2011, when he is selected in the second colour for his Klassic Kostume and is frozen, his arms appear black, while the rest of his body is frozen normally. *Noob Saibot's Fatality, Make A Wish (performed on Sonya Blade) appears on an episode of The Daily Show. The clip can be seen here. *Noob Saibot's X-Ray Move is the only one that will make the opponent vomit. **Also, this is the only X-Ray that involves the help of a second "person" *In MK 2011, during Cyber Sub-Zero's chapter, he shows a dominating attitude in front of his younger brother and calls him "unworthy of the name Sub-Zero". It is unknown if Bi-Han's words are just an effect of his evil form or if he regards his brother with disdain for betraying the Lin Kuei. *In MK 2011, Noob Saibot in his human form along with Kano, is the only character that has his mouth ripped from damage looking like a "big smile". References es:Noob Saibot ru:Нуб Сайбот pt:Noob Saibot Category:Characters Category:Lin Kuei Category:Brotherhood of Shadow Category:Secret Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Netherrealm Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Cryomancers Category:Spectre Category:Male Ninjas Category:Undead Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Compatability Packs Characters Category:Palette Swap Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters